User blog:The Anonymous User/Questions Asked, and Answered
So, I plan on taking on the Elite Four within this week, so I'll post this rankings blog now, as a precursor to the battles. Thanks to all who submitted questions! For the Whole Team Do you feel you're high-enough leveled to fight the Four? *TAU: Well, I think we're about the level of the average Elite Four Pokemon, but there plenty that are higher leveled than we are, but I think we stand a chance against them. Plus, we will grow in the battles themselves. Trust me, I have plans. *Brandon: We're a tough bunch of bros and girl-bros; we can handle it. I mean, under my leadership, it's tough to not handle things! After all, we've made it this far, right? *Chris: I think so. We have overcome plenty of foes that were higher leveled than us before. Plus, TAU packs plenty of healing items. *James: Yeah. We're pretty great...well, I'm pretty great, at least. We'll race around them like it's racing, and then I'll say "Now I'm done". Yeah... *Gabby: I hope so. I mean, I have Dig, and Brandon has Fly, so we can dodge attacks if necessary. We're a tough bunch, like Brandon said. *Emily: Probably. Moves like mine can come in handy here, like Confuse Ray and WIll O' Wisp, so that the enemies can attack themselves while we heal up. I just consider us lucky that our Trainer is a good strategist, even if his grinding skills could use a bit of work. *Niki: Honestly, I'm scared. I mean, Nicole died facing an opponent the same level as her, let alone multiple enemies that are higher leveled and better trained than we are. Favorite part of your journey so far? *TAU: I'd be lying if I didn't say meeting May was a real highlight of my journey. She's so beautiful...but besides that, I'd say finally defeating my father in battle was a great feeling for me. I finally felt accomplished, like I did something right on my own, for a change. *Brandon: I'd say learning Fly was my favorite part. It means I'm an indispensable member of the team, with a skill nobody else has, besides my dashing good looks, of course. *Chris: Probably beating the Fortree Gym. Those Flying types have an advantage over me, elementally, but I used Rock Tomb to protect myself against them. The best defense is a good offense, in my case. *James: When I beat Archie's entire team by myself at the Seafloor Cavern. That was pretty race. *Gabby: Evolving into Sandslash was cool, or learning Earthquake. In both cases, I showed the rest of the world what I'm made of, and that I'm not some vulnerable little mouse; I'm tough as my razor nails!! *Emily: It's tough to say, really. I'm not the type to pick favorite moments like that. *Niki: I'm still really new on the team, so I haven't had much experience, but I'd say learning Ice Beam and Waterfall were pretty cool. They made me useful and invaluable to the team. These clowns couldn't have gotten through Victory Road without me, after all! Everyone except TAU: How does it feel to be evolved? *Brandon: Well, it feels pretty great! I mean, just look at me! I'm pretty hot, and powerful to boot. *Chris: It's cool, I guess. I mean, I'm a pretty big guy, but that does come with perks, like the ability to take hits, and to use Surf for the team. *James: It's so great, like I'm so great! Those workouts really pay off. *Gabby: I love it! I love being a Sandslash, because I'm cute, but ya wouldn't want to mess with me! *Emily: It's nice, I guess. I mean, I like the way I look, and the guys seem to really like it, but that doesn't matter much to me. I do know that TAU has been planning on entering me in Beauty Contests after we beat the Elite Four. He is supposedly a skilled Coordinator, so I'd like to see him in action. *Niki: I'm still getting used to it, but it's defnintely much better than being a Tentacool. I mean, now I can put up a fight against some pretty tough opponents. For Individuals TAU: You've done well, and your team has bonded nicely. Are you and your team going to relax before you begin your final push towards the top gym? Any tensions between teammates? Any backup plans, teammates, or strategies? Planning to use Kyogre at all? *Well, in order of those many questions, here I go: My team will be spending some nice time chilling at the Pokemon Center in Ever Grande while I shop for healing items. I think my team gets along pretty well for the most part, but James' high energy and chatter can get on the nerves of some of the more low-energy or low-tolerance Pokemon, like Emily and Brandon. Otherwise, things have been pretty solid between us. I'm a strategist, and thus I'm always thinking of plans. I already know who will face which Elite Four member, and it's honestly a good thing I taught Niki Ice Beam, because she can help challenge the Dragon trainer, who otherwise would have been Nicole's prey. As far as Kyogre goes, I plan on releasing the legend back into the wild, because I'm not risking the death of such a vital Pokemon to Hoenn's existence. I mean, if Archie nearly flooded the world with Kyogre under his control, imagine what would happen if the world was without such a vital beast! TAU - Biggest Loss? Loss you could care less about? Are you ready for the elite four? a.k.a. Will you lose all but one or two of your team? *Honestly, all of my losses have been pretty great, though I'd say either Nicole's defeat at Victory Road, or the dual death of Brent and Kat at the Lavaridge Gym would be my greatest. All were assets to my team, and tough to replace. I guess the early loss, Ariel, was the least devastating, even though she would have grown to a powerful Exploud if given the chance to live. I guess I just don't love Normal types much. As far as my readiness goes...I think we can handle it. It'll be tough, but I'm prepared, and my team is balanced nicely. Brandon: How did you get to be so awesome, bro? *Brandon: Well, that question implies I wasn't always so awesome, which is just so untrue. I have always been awesome, since the day I hatched. I mean, training with a team like this has just honed my innate awesomeness, but it was there the whole time, just waiting. Brandon, how do you keep your feathers so beautiful and clean? Don't they get mussed during fights? *Brandon: Well, I actually don't do too much to keep my feathers the way they are. Not too many enemies make physical contact with me, because I'm so fast that I usually take them out before they have the chance to strike. Of course, for those rare occasions when I do get hit, I usually just shake my feathers out after the fight, to get the stuff out of them. Brandon: You've been with this team the longest. You're the handsome captain that everyone's depending on for team strategy. Any particular strategies you'd like to share? *Why thanks for the compliments, little lady. While I am the team captain, this is merely a formality, not truly a battle position. I am the most overall powerful of the team (though James is close), and have been on the team the longest, but I am not a battle tactician. That, I leave to TAU, because I trust he knows what he's doing, from what he says to us in our meetings. Chris: Being the fighter of your team, have you been elected anchorman for your battles? *Chris: Well, in a sense, yes, but that's not really how we work on this team. I mean, my HP is the highest by far of the group, but we usually operate on an elemental advantage basis. TAU tells me the opener of the Elite Four uses Dark types, so I'll actually be fighting at the front, at first. James: Have you and Emily been on any dates? You're a lovely couple, if you're together. :) *Emily and I aren't together. Why did you think we were? I guess we're in the same egg group, so breeding is an option, though I'd prefer to do that with a fellow Electric type, like Kristie the Pikachu (in reserve). Whatever. It's racing. Gabby: You've been part of the team for a long time. Do you feel your team has the right balance to beat the Elite Four? *Our team is pretty balanced, type-wise. Chris is good against the Dark trainer, James for the Ghost trainer (he knows Bite), Emily for the Ice trainer and the Steel using Champion, and Niki for the Dragon trainer. I think Brandon and I are tough enough to face just about anyone, though. Gabby: Aren't you worried someone's gonna step on you? Since you're so close to the ground, is sneak attack one of your favorite attacks? Do your opponents see you before you attack? Ever been stepped on? Accidentally? How do you keep your spikes sharp? Thank you! *I'm not worried about anyone stepping on me, even with Dig, which along with my speed, helps me stay out of enemy sight. As for my being stepped on, it's never happened, and since my spikes are so naturally sharp, it'd probably hurt my enemies more than me. Emily: Your beautiful golden fur is so glossy! :D How do you keep it so clean while you're battling? *Why thank you! I usually fight from a distance, so no need for enemies to get close to my fur. Of course, TAU does have me on a pretty strict cleaning regimen, for future Contest prep. I really hope we make it to the Champion unscathed, so that I can see his Contest work in action. Niki: You've only just evolved into a Tentacruel. Do you feel comfortable in your new body yet? Are you ready to take on the Four? *I'm pretty comfortable as a Tentacruel. I mean, it's defnintely nicer to be bigger, and to have more tentacles. It's easier to swim that way, not to mention to fight. Also, I'm probably the prettiest Tentacruel in the sea, if you know what I mean! I hope the Elite Four aren't as tough as they're made out to be. I mean, I'm only on the team to replace Nicole, and I'm scared that I can't fight like the rest of the team. Of course, TAU and Brandon assure me that we'll do fine, so that's a confidence booster. So those are your answers! Thanks again to those who posted questions, and stay tuned for the Elite Four battles, coming soon! -TAU Category:Blog posts